


[Podfic of] Fair's Fair

by the24thkey



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing started with Hendricks' stupid homemade lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fair's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fair's Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46245) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

**Cover:**  by me

**Reader's Notes:**  [over at DW](http://the24thkey.dreamwidth.org/86373.html)

**Length:**  19:02

**MP3 size:**  43,7 MB

**Download link:**  [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bhq1ulil8rbly09/fair's_fair.mp3)

 

Many thanks to thehoyden for having blanket permission!


End file.
